One Night in the Name of Love
by Will Go Down With The Ship
Summary: When our favorite PJO characters get turned into their opposite genders, by a very curious Aphrodite, well, they get some weird urges. And that might be the only way to reverse the spell. In which Percy is Penny, Jason is Jess, Leo is Leah, Frank is Faith, Piper is Peter, Annabeth is Andrew, and Hazel is Hayden. With a surprise eighth guest. Rated for a Reason. Lemons, smut.
1. Chapter 1

**I LIVE!**

 **Hey guys, so I know it's been awhile, but my sister has been bugging me to start writing again so, here I am writing just for you.**

 **This story is full of sex, as if you needed me to tell you that. ;)**

 **I'm also opening my PMs for any ideas you have for one shots. I prefer sexy ones, my sister does more of the normal people shit. So if you have a request send it my way.**

It began on Mount Olympus, while the seven half bloods were sailing back home to Camp, There was hardly anything going on, on the ship and in the real world. Most of the monsters had yet to reappear after the final battle against Gaia, and that meant something rather strange was happening. The Gods were idle and bored.

Aphrodite was extremely bored, there was no reason at all why some of her favorite couples couldn't, consummate their relationships, after all they had just saved the world. Sex was obviously the next step, right?

Aphrodite was especially concerned that her own daughter had yet to sleep with a certain son of Jupiter. And don't even get her started on Annabeth and Percy, what's it been? Six years without even a little hand job? Where they even human?

No certainly not, this was going to take some serious work. The children were all fast asleep on the ship, minus the son of Hephaestus who was nodding off at the helm.

"What they need…" Aphrodite decided, "Is a little spark in their relationships." She rubbed her hands together as she got the perfect idea. Lulling Leo to sleep she began her devious little trick, oh Hermes would be proud of her.

* * *

Jason was the first to wake up, or rather… Jess, was. She sat up in her bed and stretched her arms high over her head. The first thing she noticed, was how soft and smooth her legs felt, and after that realization she suddenly felt a long length of hair down her back. Reaching around, she grabbed a section of gorgeously long, straight, silky blonde hair. After twisting his- her finger through it for a second in awe, she looked down and noticed something very wrong. Well, two somethings, that were very wrong.

She screamed at the sight of large full breasts filling up the shirt that had been loose the night before. What in the name of Pluto had happened to him… Her?

"Dude, what's wrong!?" A very feminine voice pierced Jess's screaming.

Jess looked up and her eyes widened significantly. A tall gorgeous girl with dark curly hair and dazzling green eyes. Not to mention the completely bare chest. "Do you always sleep shirtless?" Jess asked, whom he… she thought was supposed to be Percy.

"What do you-... Boobs." Percy said covering his, uh, her breasts. "Why do I have boobs?"

"Dude, I have boobs too! What happened?" Jess asked.

"I don't know, did anything unusual happen last night?" Percy… Penny asked.

"What's going on?" A deep voice followed by a towering figure. Blonde curls cut short and matching grey eyes gave Annabeth… Andrew away. He was wearing a shirt that didn't fit him enough to cover his midriff and the short shorts emphasised his package quite a bit.

"Annabeth…" Penny gasped.

"Percy… Is that? Oh no." Andrew covered his mouth.

"We need to go make sure the others are okay." Jess said hopping out of bed. The boxers she had been wearing the other day were suddenly so loose they barely clung to well endowed hips. Aphrodite had clearly gone all out, paying no expense in the feminine version of her daughter- son's? girlfriend… Anyway.

The group ran to the helm and Jess gasped when she saw an unusually long mop of hair covering a sound asleep Leo… Leah.

"Leo." Jess shook her friend. "Leo, wake up!"

"Huh- wha-..." Leo looked up and his eyes met Jess's beautiful sky blue ones. "Well hello there hot stuff, and to what do I owe the pleasure of having an angel wake me up this morning?"

"Leo, it's me… Jason."

"What?"

"Well, I guess I'm a girl, but you're a girl too! Look." Leah looked down at herself. She was given a petite figure, small breasts and slender slight curves, her clothes were quite hugging.

"I'm a chick…. I'm a chick, what the fuck?" Leah was in a state of shock.

"If you are too, I think it's a fair assumption that this has happened to all of us." Andrew stepped forward.

"Percy, why are you not wearing a shirt?" Leah asked.

"As if I know." Percy… Penny rolled her eyes.

Andrew shook his head, "Leah, call-"

"Did you just call me Leah?"

"Sorry, I don't know where that came from. Make an announcement to the rest of the ship. Tell them there's a meeting in thirty minutes in the dinning hall. We'll figure this out."

Andrew honestly couldn't help himself from staring at Penny's breasts, after all they did fill up her hands.

"Are you gawking, Chase?" Penny demanded.

"Like you aren't confused about this?" Andrew retorted.

"Guys. Let's all just go change and we'll figure this thing out." Jess assured her friends, ushering them from the room, leaving Leah to make the announcement.

* * *

When Piper woke up to the sound of Leah's announcement, she felt… aroused. Oddly aroused. She sat up and immediately noticed the absence of her breasts, the heavy mounds of fat that had caused her some pain through out her life. She instantly knew she was a dude, and that both scared and thrilled her... him. He heard a scream from next door and assumed that someone else had woken to the same realization.

She wasn't too sure why she had no problem with the idea of suddenly being a boy, but being a Demigod weird stuff happened all the time. So he got up and showered after being fully amused by the fact that he had a penis, he started getting dressed.

His mind was swamped with sexual thoughts and honestly he just assumed that it was normal for a boy to feel that way. He pulled on a pair of jeans and admired his taut ass in the mirror for a few minutes before noticing he was ripped. Like, really ripped. Damn...

Well, he threw on a shirt and started mussing his hair. He cared more about his looks as a boy than as a girl, what was up with that?

He hurried to the dinning hall after that, hoping he wasn't late for the meeting. When he arrived he got to see, that his theory was correct. Everyone had been gender swapped.

She cou-... He. He could tell Penny was supposed to be Percy. She was a bombshell, dark black hair naturally curled to perfection, generous amounts of tits and ass. So much so that her camp shirt didn't fit properly and was riding up her stomach, revealing tan toned abs. Penny was grabbing her own breasts, just feeling them through the fabric.

Next to her, but looking at the rear view was Andrew, standing just a few inches taller than his girlfriend, Andrew's eyes were cloudy with confusion. He was well built, muscular and firm looking. Peter thought he was a very… very attractive man.

Pacing nervously, was Hayden he was shorter than Andrew definitely, his dark skin and close cut hair was a surprise to Peter. He was still attractive, less of a sexy and more handsome, a strong jawline. But smaller features and less defined muscle.

That's when Peter noticed Faith sitting in one of the chairs, she seemed more on the pudgy side, but it looked good on her. Round features and soft curves, but she looked ready to cry. Her expression was slightly obscured by the bob style hair cut she was sporting.

Then there was Leah sitting on the table also looking at her breasts, but instead of feeling them, she was putting them together and then letting them go. Her features were sharp and well defined. Beautiful but still elfish.

"There you are." Peter heard a melodic voice from one side of the room. And standing there in all of her beautiful glory, was Jess. Her long smooth blonde hair cascaded down her back reaching her waist. Her eyes were like a clear blue sky on the sunniest day of the year. Soft yet defined features, pinched to a severeness as she scolded her boyfriend.

Her clothing hugged every inch of her body, her well proportioned breasts, her waist, and Peter assumed those shorts made her rear look heavenly.

"Hey hot stuff." Peter teased.

"Uhg! This isn't funny!" Jess threw her arms by her side.

"Sorry, baby." Peter walked over to his girlfriend and kissed her forehead, he kind of liked towering over her. Especially because Jason had abused the fuck out of being taller than Piper.

"Great now that you're here, do you have any idea what happened?" Leah asked him.

Peter shrugged, "Beats me."

"Perfect." Andrew sighed. "We must have pissed someone off."

"Would I really look this good if we pissed someone off?" Percy asked Andrew.

"Okay what's your idea genius?" Andrew asked.

"Hey now, don't get your boxers in a bunch." Peter said. "I'm sure there's a logical explanation for this." Just as he finished speaking Jess placed her hand on his chest, with one arm wrapping around his waist. Peter found this very, very appealing.

"Logic doesn't apply to this!" Hayden groaned. "I'm a guy, as in a boy. What is logical about that?"

"Calm down Hayden." Peter sighed.

"What did you just call me?" Hayden asked.

"Hayden… Why?"

"I'm Hazel, you dumbo!"

"Not anymore bro. You're a dude, and so am I. Andrew's a dude too."

"Andrew huh?" Penny asked looking at her boyfriend.

"Who cares what people are calling us!? How do we change back?" Faith demanded, tears spilling out.

Hayden took a seat beside her and started comforting his girlfriend, wiping away her tears as gently as he could. "Frank is right, how do we fix this?"

Peter suddenly had an idea. "Wait, Penny."

"Sup?"

"You respond to Penny, right?"

"Yeah…." Penny looked confused.

"And I'm the only one who sees you guys as the genders you are now." Peter continued. "So, that means… My mom is behind this. Isn't she?"

"She can't be." Andrew said dismissively. "That's not very solid evidence to go off of."

"Yeah, and isn't your mom on our side? Why would she screw with us?" Leah asked.

"Just a thought." Peter said suddenly extremely self conscious.

"Well, we still have to function." Andrew sighed. "Keep up with the schedule I guess. Percy, you have first watch right?"

"Yes ma'am… Sir?"

"Ugh!"

As everyone else started exiting the dinning room off to do various things, Peter stopped Jess from leaving him. He used his finger to trace her jaw line.

Her eyes widened, "Whoa." She said quietly.

"You okay?" Peter asked sweetly.

"I just, shivered, that's all."

Peter chuckled, "You want me to make you shutter more?"

"Uh… Pipes, I'm not so sure I-"

"If you don't want to that's okay."

Jess bit her lip. "Convince me."

"Come with me then. Our shift doesn't start for at least three hours." He said teasingly.

"Going with you sounds like I'll not be getting convinced."

"Trust me when I'm through with you, you'll be **fully** convinced."


	2. Chapter 2

Peter had gotten Jess to come with him to his room.

"Gods." Jess sighed.

"What is it?" Peter asked kissing the back of her neck.

"Why do I feel this way, all, shivery and warm inside?"

"Sweetie, that's what it feels like, when you're turned on. As a girl." Peter kept kissing her neck. When he'd been a girl that always set him off, tender neck kisses and breath right by the ears.

"Really? It's so… good." Jess turned around. "It'd be better if you were naked though."

"I'm sure it would be." Peter teased, playing with a loose strand of her hair.

"Well, take off your shirt."

"Don't you want to do that?" Peter taunted her.

Jess bit her lip smiling expectantly as she started taking off his shirt. "I'm offended you're not hard as a rock yet."

"I will be, I'm sure of it." He said softly as Jess started feeling his muscles.

"Wow, no wonder you like me ripped Beauty Queen." Jess said taking in each toned ab and pectoral.

"Let's see what you're hiding under there, beautiful." Peter kissed her lips passionately before lightly grazing her skin as he took off her purple camp shirt. "God I love breasts." Peter said as he took in the sheer beauty that was her perfect breasts. "My mother has to be behind this. It looks like she hand crafted you."

"Welcome to my world, babe." Jess teased her. Peter picked her up, kissing her so tenderly there was no way she wasn't the most treasured thing to him. She wrapped her legs around his waist and suddenly she laughed. "There's that mountain I was looking for."

"Is there a waterfall to go with it?"

"What do you mean?" Jess sighed with a shivery content sigh.

"Do I make you wet Jessica?"

"Jessica? Where'd you get that?"

"I don't know, you like it?"

"I love it. But how do I know if I'm, wet?"

"Oh you'll know."

"Really?" Peter threw his girlfriend on his bed. "What the fuck dude?"

"I'm going to teach you the absolute pleasure of being eaten out, Jess. You're gonna be a faucet when I'm done with you."

Jess was smiling now, "I think I'm turned on again."

"Good." Peter said tauntingly. He straddled her at the thighs, as she sat up to kiss him again. He unclasped her bra with ease, letting the fabric fall off of her arms, she started to unbutton his pants, much to the relief of his throbbing cock. He wanted her, he wanted every inch of her.

"Touch me." She said. "I… I want you to touch my breasts."

"As you wish." Peter said kissing her collarbone, one hand groping her breasts, the other supporting her back.

"Oh wow… Oh wow." Jess tried not to laugh, but the sensation was just so good. Something she'd never felt before.

Peter started kissing her breasts, licking circles around her nipples, before kissing every inch of her beautiful pale skin. She tasted like ecstasy and perfume oil, there was no way Aphrodite had not intervened. Jason and Piper had never even seen each other naked. And now, Peter and Jessica were about to give each other a treat. Jess had already stripped him down to his boxers, after all.

"Oh my gods." Jess gasped. "I think I peed."

"No." Peter laughed before kissing her lips. "You're horny as fuck though."

"I am?"

"Oh yeah."

"Can you fix that for me darling?" Jess asked with innocent eyes. She was feeling so odd, in a way that she'd never recalled feeling before. So excited and anxious.

"Of course my love." Peter said coyly. Slowly he took off her shorts, he neglected to take off her panties, however, until he started noticing wet spots through the fabric. He kissed her knees and then her upper thighs. He saw her shivering and so he went in, kissing her thighs just to hear her gasp.

"Oh gods." Jess whimpered slightly, Peter could tell she was clenching a bit. So he moved from kissing her inner thighs to kissing her hips, her stomach, all while slowly taking off her panties.

"Why'd you stop?" Jess sighed, with bated breath. On to step two, Peter thought gleefully to himself, his kisses trailing down to where her legs parted, without a moment of hesitation, he hoisted her legs onto his shoulders, kisses teasing all around her vagina.

"Fuck." Jess hissed clutching the bed as her legs trembled on Peter's back. She felt so shivery and excitement coursed through her fucking viens. She felt so good already, so warm and shaking.

Peter was going to make her fucking hungry for him, he wanted her to need him. Slowly he swirled his tongue around her clit, hearing a sharp intake of breath, he knew he was getting good places. Slow almost torturous licks around the lip of her vagina.

Jess's breathing was uneven, sporadic, and heavenly to Peter's ears. His tongue flicked back and forth, circling, closing in on Jess's tender clit. A small glorious whimper shook through Jess's body as she shivered again, small bursts of liquid seeping out of her.

He started going faster, licking in rhythmic circles and then kissing the lips of her vagina.

"Oh gods, Peter, oh fucking gods." She said in a hushed hoarse tone.

One of his hands started squeezing her waist, while the other traveled teasingly down her body, he felt her arch her back as his hand reached her clit. Rubbing just a little faster than he was licking, his thumb circled the incredibly tender skin.

He heard her shivering moans, the sounds of pure stimulation coming from her. He started moving his thumb faster, daring to dip his tongue into her vagina, slowly, carefully, ready to stop if she said no.

But she didn't say no. "Oh my gods, oh my gods, oh my gods." Her voice was low and husky, the want out of it was astounding.

Peter kept licking and caressing her clit, begging her to orgasm, he didn't know what to expect from her. Would she scream? Would she howl? Would she curse? Would she cum?

She made a whimper that Peter couldn't tell if it was pleasure, fear, or pain. He backed off, took his tongue out of her vagina and slowed down the movements of his thumb.

"Please. Don't stop." She nearly gasped, "Please."

Quickly, building up speed, Peter touched her clit again, noticing it was, if only slightly, larger. His tongue went back inside of her, licking every inch he could reach.

Jess's hands clenched the bed even tighter, she felt her muscles contracting inside of her, his tongue hitting points she didn't know she'd had. She felt her breathing become deeper, more laboured. She wanted to gasp more than she wanted to breathe.

She felt a release first, her muscles stopped contracting and finally relaxed, and she felt like she was peeing. Holy shit, she thought, she was peeing in her boyfriend's mouth.

Peter, knew better, and he was elated that he'd made her ejaculate, that her pleasure was so astoundingly intoxicating, that she was gushing sweet tasting liquids. He didn't even hesitate to swallow before sitting on his knees to look at her.

"What's wrong?" He asked seeing that she looked ready to cry. "Baby, what is it?"

"I just peed." She said covering her mouth.

"No, you didn't." He laughed, "Calm down, girls can cum just like guys do, don't worry about it."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Oh thank gods." She sighed. Peter looked at her for a moment, her flushed face and chest made him lean down to kiss her as sweetly as he could. She moaned behind his lips.

"Why don't we take a break for now?" He asked as she kissed right by his jaw.

"Why?" She asked. "We're naked, we're in love..."

"You're shaking and you don't fully understand what's going on." Peter said.

"I'm shaking because I want you back inside of me." Jess said.

Peter moved anyway, off of his girlfriend to grab his pants.

"You're such a tease." She pouted, sitting up behind him.

"That was not me teasing. It was me giving, and giving, and giving some more." He said, turning around to kiss her.

"Then why not give it all?" She asked.

"I want you to want it."

"Oh I want it, Peter, believe me."

Peter had thrown on his shirt by now. "Well, you're just going to have to wait."

"Until when?"

"Tonight, say after your shift." He kissed her again, "And we can, finish what we started."

"And if I can't wait?"

"Then, in an hour, after my shift, no one will be in my shower."

"No one but me?"

"No one but you Jess. No one but you."


End file.
